Minimal Loss
by AddieMae96
Summary: What if Reid and Prentiss had ended up hurt more than what acually happened. Story better than summary. First fanfic. HIATUS (still wrighting but am not going to update until I finish the story so I can give regular updates)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Minimal Loss

Author: MizzMae  
Series: Criminal Minds  
Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: What would happen if Reid passed out in the episode minimal  
loss after the explosion? Also what if that day Reid fell in love with  
Emily?  
(A/N- this is my first fanfic although I've read many I'm not used to  
writing so if u have any tips I'll take them. Thanks:))  
Story:  
Emily's POV

"Morgan, Reid" I barely whispered loud enough for me to hear myself. This was after the explosion in the church. Then out of nowhere I see Morgan coming out of the smoke but no Reid.  
"HOTCH, you gotta come quick." Morgan yelled and that wasall it took to make me take off running up the small amount of stairs. And all I saw was Reid on the ground and blood running down the side of his face I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Reid oh my god REID!" I yelled at myself and ran over to him and started crying. 'No No No please god please don't let him die not now not before I thank him' I thought and like a snap of a finger it registered that I was having a lot of trouble breathing. I started hyperventilating and then the last thing I remember is some one yelling my name I think it was Hotch

Reid's POV (before explosion)

Benjamin hit me with his riffle in my ribs. I was out of breath then he hit me again in the same spot the I fell to the ground. Out of no where shots rang out and as Ben went down the detonator flew out of his hands. Then Morgan came and helped me up and all the while Ben's wife Jesse picked up the detonator. Jesse started yelling stuff like 'you killed him you killed my husband'.  
"RUN!" I yelled to Morgan. We ran and barely got through the door Before it blew. We went flying through the air when I landed I landed hard on my side. My head hit something and the last thing I heard was someone land next to me and someone yell "HOTCH, you gotta come quick" I think it was Morgan but I can't hear myself over a loud ringing in my ears. Oh no I hope I can tell Emily i'm sorry! 

*********3 hours later******  
-Emily's dream  
_It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining not one cloud in the sky. I'm at a beach walking in the sand right at the edge of the tide. Then I look up at the sky an take a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
'Reid oh my god Reid' it all hit me like a tornado. I looked back ahead and I saw Reid standing there smiling at me I ran toward him and then there he was just standing there._

_ 'Hey Emily how are you?' he asked very concerned _

_ 'Oh Reid me! What about you?' I sighed relived. _

_ 'we are both fine but you have to wake up I will soon okay?' He smiled brightly to me. _

_ 'Reid only if you promise that you'll wake up too.' I demanded. _

_ ' I'll be there soon after you wake up you can do it' he was speaking only he seamed so far away.  
_

-end dream  
As I opened my eyes and I saw white lights and white walls I knew I was in a hospital. I looked from left to right and I don't see anybody. "Reid! Where are you?" I ask the walls then the door opened and in walked Hotch.  
"Emily! Your awake, hold on let get the nurse!" he said very excitedly. He ran out and I tried to sit up but my head spun and I fell back down on the bed. I started crying cause I felt a heart piercing throb in my head.  
"Agent Prentiss you have to lay still."a nice women quickly ushered Hotch and Morgan, who I just realized walked in after Hotch walked out, out of the room.  
"Miss Prentiss you have to calm down so I can check your vitals. The doctor will be here in a minute so please calm down!" she said her voice raising at the end of the speech. She was a short and skinny lady she seemed nice but she had this look that said otherwise. A older man came into the room and was looking at me with a weird estranged look on his face. He looked almost sympathetic.  
"May I please know what happened to the other agent? Please I  
just need to know he's alive!" I was panicking even though somewhere  
deep down that he was alive but wouldn't keep his promise like he said  
he would.  
"Well Emily..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Dr. Addison.

Last time on criminal minds!

_"May I please know what happened to the other agent? Please I just need to know he's alive!" I was panicing even though somewhere deep down that he was alive but wouldn't keep his promise like he said he would._

_"Well Emily..."_

A\N- sorry for the wait but I am in school so I will try to update at least once every two weeks

"Well Emily, he is in a small comotose state, he also has one broken rib,and a few bruised, he has a severe concussion that is causing hime to be in a comatose state, but we are expecting a full recovery." The doctor said with some hope in her voice. I had tears in my eyes when she said comotose state and im starting to hyperventalate again. "Emily you need to calm down and breathe for me. Okay?" Morgan calmly said with a worried expression, but it seemed far away with my blood rushing through my ears. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and sat behind me and told me to listen to his breathing and to copy it. Hotch was soothing my hair out of my face and I started to calm down and breathe regulary. I looked up at the doctor, Hotch and Morgan and i slightly smiled at them. The doctor who just realized that i dont know who she was stated clearly;

"Emily my name is Doctor Addison, I am yours and Dr. Reid's doctor. I will let you get some rest and nurses will come in periodically to check on you, and I will update you on Dr. Reid as soon as anything happens. For now get some rest, and i mean it Mr. Hotchner and Mr. Morgan let her sleep she's had a tough couple days." With that Addison walked down the hall to Spencers room and looked in hopeful. Emily was in tears and using Morgan as a support system at the moment while she proccessed the new information. She just stared off in space as the tears subsided and shock set in. Derek felt her shiver and had to ask her thrice if she was cold before she nodded even if it was subtle.

"He might not wake up? what does she mean, he is strong, he might look weak but he is so much stronger than me. Why? Why him, not me?" Emily was freaking out and starting to hyperventalate and no matter how much Morgan tried to keep her calm she wasn't listening at all to anyone they had to call a nurse in to sedate her. They looked at each other worried and Walked out of the room to inform the others of what had happened.

Morgan and Hotch walked down the hallway, it was a short walk to the private waiting room they have been put in for more privicy. When they got to the door Hotch had seen Derek clinch his fist quite a few times on the walk and gently proded him "They are going to be okay, Cyrus is dead." Derek looked up and Aaron for the first time in a while saw tears in his friends put a comforting hand on his shoulder, then went to open the door when it flew open and Penelope Garcia with her tear streaked face and a small smile on her face.

"How is Emily? Hows my little dove." she quized them before they even moved an inch from the spot the stood frozen to. Behind her Rossi, JJ, and the Ambassador stood. Hotch and Morgan looked at the Ambassador with confusion and then lookes of acknowledgment.

"Ambassador, glad you could come see your daughter. As of right now though she has been sadated because of a panic attack and it could cause her to rebreak some of her ribs." he was interupted by small gasps around the room, and even more sobs." but before that point she was in little pain, and the doctor will update us on Spencer periodically." He pointed out to the rest of the team. "Now if you will excuse me I need to call Strauss and Spencer's mom." He quietly left the room to sulk in private and called Diana and Erin.

"Oh My God! My poor dove and my junior G-man." Garcia had sobbed and then softly laughed at the Ambassadors look of shock and confusion. " I have little nicknames for the whole team. Hotch is Bossman, Rossi I havent know very long, and personally Im intimidated by him, Reid is Junior G-Man, Emily Dove, JJ is well Jayje or JayBird." The Ambassador nodded in awe at the lady that wore bright colors and wore her personality.

"It is okay Mrs. Prentiss to be intimidated by her." Rossi spoke softly to the ambassador. The ambassaodr smiled and waved slightly to David Rossi.

"Well, if it isn't David Rossi the one man I wasnt expecting to see again. Hows life treating you?" She laughed out while hugging Dave.

"Yes, its been awhile hasn't it Elizabeth. Life is fair. How-" Dave started before being cut off by a nurse rushing through to a code blue in Spencers room.

MizzMae- Yes i know another cliff hanger

DR- cant you update soooner now i have no clue if he lives

MM-sorry Rossi Ill update soon, Meanwhile PLZ Comment and rate thanks.

DR- yes click the little blue button shell update faster i promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Criminal Minds

_ "Yes, its been awhile hasn't it Elizabeth. Life is fair. How-" Dave started before being cut off by a nurse rushing through to a code blue in Spencers room._

"Oh My Gosh!" Garcia Collasped into Morgans arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and he continued to comfort her, even as the rage in him wanted so badly to come out and play with a wall. Meanwhile, Hotch strolled into the room with no knowledge of what just happened. when he saw that Garcia was crying and Morgans fist were clenching he ran up to a shock ridden Rossi.

"What the hell happened here?" He practically demanded Rossi turned and said mabye one of the worst things in history and it was only two words.

"Code Blue." silence filled the are except for Garcia's sobs. With this silence Aaron had time to dwell on his conversation earlier with Diana Reid.

"Damnit!" Morgan practically yelled breaking the silence for a mere went back to thinking.

"_Hi, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner I work with the FBI may I speak with Diana Reid please?." I wait as instructed by the nurse and she shuffles around trying to find her doctor._

_ "Agent Hotchner, I'm sorry but Mrs. Reid isn't doing well today so can you call back maybe tomarrow?" I stare at the phine as if it is an unknown substance._

_ "No I may not call back tomarrow this is about SSA Reid, her son, so please he is in alot of trouble right please can I talk to her." I sat in total silence waiting on the nurse to say something to me but instead she talks to her self and mumbles something like 'so that's why she saying that.' ._

_ "Hold on Agent Hotchner i'll connect you to her room." I wait, again. Diana comes on the phone demanded to know what has happened to her baby boy. I tell her that he is in a small coma right now because he hit his head on some rocks but there isn't any brain damage that we know about and as I was about to tell her that he was also, ALMOST blown up an code blue alarm went off I told her I had to go and got off the phone and called strauss. I filled her in on what happened and hung up. When I was walking back to the waiting room I made a quick detour to see how Emily was. She was still out like a light, so I walked back to the waiting room and meet the worst scene ever, at least I think I have._

"Spencer Reid?" Everyone looked up and JJ, Rossi, and Aaron jumped up and went over to the doctor. " i'm so sorry we missed a few things when we had him in surgery but he is going to be okay he even woke up for a little bit but we had to sedate him he was panicing. I also am afraid that I think he might have Short term memory loss of some of the events. So when you talk to him, don't be upset if he doesnt remember you. Okay?" the doctor was very helpful to the small group of people she knew they weren't family but she could tell they considered themselves family.

"Morgan wake Garcia up and tell her what happened. I'm going to tell Emily." Aaron walked out smiling and hopeful. He got to Emily room she was up and she was worried. She smiled when she saw him walkin with a smile on his face.

"So... What happened I woke up to a couple of nurses talking about Spencer and taking him to surgery again?"

"He is...fine. But-"

"...Fine what does that mean?" Emily was starting to panic again so Aaron had to tell her the truth about him having short term amnesia.

"He had to be Sedated because he was panicing, also he might have retrograde amnesia. Or short term amnesia.

"Oh my god!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh My God!" Emily was shocked to say the least when she heard that Spencer had JUST woken up from a short comatose state. Okay that was the good news, but the bad news was that he has retrograde anmesia, short term memoryloss, and they didn't know IF he would ever heart just felt like it stopped and she just stopped thinking all together it looked like she had entered a comatose state while awake. She was so out of it that she didn't hear anyone leave or come in.

"You go check on Reid, Aaron. I'll wait here with Emily." A deep voice interupted my thought proccess. I don't look up to see who it is, because I could tell that it was no one other than famous writer and BAU profiler David Rossi. But after yelling that at Hotch I started paying attention even though I didn't look up at him but there was the peaceful silence that I loved and wanted at that moment. "Yes, I am sure that I can take care of myself, thank you." He was now completly in the room now because I heard the door close and saw slight movement to my right. That is when I looked up and met his eyes. I wanted to say something to him to assure him that I was okay, but I couldn't form any words. "How are you holding up Emily?" I shrugged my shoulders as a sign of okay and I don't really know. I was also afraid to talk because if I were to talk then he would see that I am weak. But they don't know that I am weak they think that I can compartmentalize better than they can but I can't. I said that I could take it. I said that I was the FBI agent not Reid. Also I am the one in love with someone I could never have. I am in love with one Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, Genius with and IQ of 187 and youngest team member in the BAU.

********FLASHBACK*********

"Which one of you is it?" Benjamin Cyrus barged down the hallway of the tunnel waving his gun around. "Which one of you is the FBI agent?" Reid and Prentiss looked to each other for support but only saw fear in the others eyes. Emily recovered first though, and shook her head at Spencer,then looked up at Cyrus standing now in the middle of them looking at them both ready to kill.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Cyrus. Agent Reid and I are with CPS not the FBI." Cyrus wasn't stupid and thought of another route to take. He looked down and saw his gun in his hand. He put it up to Reid's face and cocked the revolver.

"This will be the last time I ask this. Which one of you is the FBI agent?" He yelled, Spencer looked at Emily his face full of terror because of the gun in his face. It took him back to Georgia and Tobias Hankel. He shook his head to shake off the memory on it's way to the front of his brain and shoved it as Spencer started to say something, Emily said:  
"ME, I am the FBI agent. Not him. Leave him alone. Please." Cyrus uncocked the gun and grabbed Emily by the hair, into another room. Her moans of pain could be heard by Reid downstairs only one floor below. He started to follow her but the 'guards' as he would put them lifted their guns to his face. So, he stayed put and listened to her saying 'I can take it (moan), I can take it (glass shattering), Reid slumped over ion the bench in defeat.

********END*********

Meanwhile: Rossi saw that Emily had slipped into a flashback as soon as she started hyperventalating and squirming on the bed. But, didnt know what was happening, then all of a sudden she started screaming.. and I mean screaming the whole hospital could hear her. A nurse came running in but I held my hand up for her to stop, to show I had control over the situation.

"Emily. Time to snap out of it. You're not there you are safe at the !" She snapped out of it quickly, but yanked out of his grip with a scared look on her face just waiting on something to happen to her." It's okay, You are safe at the hospital. You are at Westview Hospital in Colorado. This is your Nurse Judy." Judy waved and then walked out of the room. I was sitting on her hospital bed and as I went to stand up and go back to sitting at the chair that was pulled up to the bed, Emily grabbed me with shaking hands and just gave me a look that said 'don't leave please.' So I told her that I was just going to move to the chair. Her eyes started to droop and close but she would keep snapping them back open. "Hey it's okay. Go to sleep i'm here and I am not leaving you alone...Shhhh it's okay." I smiled at her as she fell asleep due to her panic attack/flashback.

*********Reid********

A man is in the room I know that he is nice, a drill sergant at times, and never gets scared but I dont remember who he is or what he is to me. He is dressed in a suit but his jacket is slung over his arm. Why cant I remember? Do you know why? Wait am I talking to myself? The man starts to speak and so I try to pay attention but all I hear is:

"Hi Spencer my name is Aaron Hotchner. I know you have no clue who I am do you?" I shake my head at him. "I didn't think so, well I am your boss. You are an agent with the FBI, you work in the BAU, it stands for..." Oh I know this one it's;

"it stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct. That is really good Spencer that you remember that. It means that you are getting your memory back slowly but surely you will." I don't understand why he is smiling but his eyes show fear and pity?. A tall African- American man walks into the room with dirty clothes on and a bandage on his arm. I don't remember his name either. But the old fearless bossman said that it was okay that I didn't remember.

"Hey Prettyboy I just wanted to see how you were holding up here in the hospital bed. So, how are you?" I looked at him and smiled. I wanted to say that I was fine but i'm not fine. I am far from it. Instead I asked for his name. "Oh yeah i'm sorry I am Derek Morgan and I am your best friend and your colleage.

Everything was silent for about ten minutes until something in the hallway caught their attention. Someone was screaming. A women. It sounded like Emily but it soon stopped. Then about Fifteen minutes later a loud bang went through the Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Not mine! :( Wish it was.

Last time on Criminal Minds

_ Everything was silent for about ten minutes until something in the hallway caught their attention. Someone was screaming. A women. It sounded like Emily but it soon stopped. Then about fifteen minutes later a loud bang went through the hospital._

"What the hell?" Morgan fell out of his seat, while Hotch jumped alightly. Spencer's eyes widened at dereks word, and starts laughing loudly. "Pretty boy? Why are you laughing?" Derek looked worried, but in reality is ver curious. Aaron is trying to stiffle his own laughs , but is not succeeding at all. Spencer calms down slightly after a minute and looks Derek in the eyes.

"Y-your face was hilarious. Thats wh-why I was laughing. I'm sorry." he says as he starts to snicker again.

"Oh really now pretty boy...well let me t-" A throat clearing is what gets his attention. He turns around and it Aaron.

"Spencer, Derek and I are going to go check to make sure things are ok out there. Is that ok?" Spencer nods "We'll be right back." With that they walked out of the room. As they walk down the cooradors short hallway to the nurses station, Derek realises something is wrong.

"No ones out here. Lets go ask Rossi." Derek and Aaron keep walking toward Emily's room. As they reach the hallway where Emily is, they freeze. All the nurses are at Emily's door. Imagine how scared they were. Doctors banging on the door possibly scaring Emily even more, Emily and Rossi possibly dead. They glanced at each other and took off running. "MOVE! Get out of the way please!"

"FBI, back away from the door immediatly. What the heck is going on here? What happened?" Aaron almost shouted, while fighting to get up to the door. A scream rang out from the other side of the door.

"Get off ME! Somebody help me. Please!" It was Emily. Derek didn;t wait another second. He busted down the door. What he saw was horrific. Blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, the floor and on Emily. Rossi was the source of this blood. He was on the ground, eyes closed, not breathing. Meanwhile Emily is on the bed screeching at the top of her lungs as the doctors and nurses come closer. She curled up on the bed in the fetal position to keep herself safe. Derek and Aaron walk further into the room for better inspection. No ones in the room. The window is open. They are on the first floor, so its easy access.

"Aaron, whoever it was is gone. The window." Derek says as he walks up to Emily. "Hey guys give her some room. Give her a minute." As Derek talked to the nurses and they backed off. Emily relaxed little by little. He walked up to the bed and touched her shoulder in comfort. She lashed out. 'Is that a scalpel? How'd she get that?' Is all that went through his head. His arm got slashed, but he didn't even realize it. He was to busy getting Emily to calm down. "Emily... Princess it's me... Derek. I won't hurt you. Please just drop the scalpel."He reached forward as she looked up into his eyes. She launched herself at him. In the process dropping the scalpel. Derek caught her and murmmered to her. "It's ok, you are safe now." he rubbed her hair, and glanced at Aaron. Aaron was checking Rossi's pulse and found none.

"Hey I need a doctor. NOW!" A group of doctors came rushing forward with a gurney. They did the standard check that doctors do. Pulse, Blood pressure, and oxygen intake. They found no pulse, just like Aaron, but they revived him in a minute.

"GSW to the abdomin, no exit wound, get him to the OR stat!." The doctors were yelling medical jargin at each other as they raced down the hallways. Derek watched as Hotch followed the doctors into the hallway, but stayed rooted to the bed with Emily. She murmmered to him. He asked her to repeat what she had said and one word came out of her mouth.

"Reid." She passed out after one word. Morgan yelled while running down the hallway to Hotch.

"Get to Reids room NOW. Something happened." Morgan and Hotch ran to Reids room. The door was slighly ajar. They heard a moan of pain. Morgan busted down the door. Reid was Convulsing on the bed. Foam coming out of his mouth, arching off the bed, needless to say it scared Derek Morgan more than when Reid got kidnapped by Hankel.

*** 10 Mins ago***

Reid sat in his bed looking out the window. He was starting to worry now that the laughing spell ended. He heard more screaming coming from down the hallway. 'Where did the men say they were going again? Oh yea. They are going to check on their co-worker. I hope she's okay.' He didn't realize this at the moment, for he was lost in thought, but a man in a doctor's coat walked in with a needle. He looked at Reid and gave this wicked smile. Reid finally realized someone else was in the room and looked away from the window. Only to see the man with a needle and as he was about to let out a scream his mouth was covered.

"Oh Spencer... Don't you even think about saying one word. Do you understand me?" The man looked really mad. 'Who is this man. I recognise him. But from where?' Spencer nods his head. He is petrified at what he thinks is about to happen. "Good boy Spencer. You were always the Smart one in the family weren't ya. Daddy left you, mom got sick. Gideon abandoned you just like your father. Now who else will abandon you? Everyone will. Slowly but surely they will." As the man said the last word he plunged the needle far into Spencers arm. He heard Derek yell down the hallway at who he presumed to be Aaron. " Well this sucks i can;t stick around and watch. Oh well. Goodbye Spencer." The man dissappeared out the window just like he did in Emilys room.

"Don't you worry Derek your next!" The mysterious man laughed mechanically. He walked towards his SUV parked in the garage. And left.

(A/N- Sorry for not updating in like almost a year. School is hectic. But you have heard it all before right. Well thats okay. Thanks for sticking around. This Chapter is for lolyncut. For messaging me and asking me if I was going to update soon.)


	6. Authors Note

Author Note

I am sorry, I know a lot of you guys hate these. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to continue this story. I have has a masive writers block and I am actually failing one of my classes at the moment and school is really important to me. I will finish this story then give you regular updates. Thank you guys. You all are awesome!

~Addie


End file.
